When digitally displaying a map, the map often includes labels for map features (e.g., labels for countries, states, cities, streets, bodies of water, parks, schools, etc.) that must be rendered on a displayed region of the map. However, the number of labels to be rendered must be carefully selected such that pertinent information is displayed without overcrowding the rendered map region. For example, when a large number of map labels are to be displayed, the visual representations of the labels may end up overlapping each other and crowding map regions to obscure the labels and the underlying map. Traditionally, the subset of labels to be displayed on a map region has been preselected based on a zoom level of the map region. For example, as zoom level of the map is increased to zoom in to a smaller region, additional label categories preselected to be displayed for a particular zoom level are displayed. However, by predetermining and fixing labels to be displayed based only on zoom level, problems associated with over or under including labels to be displayed may still arise as density of labels vary over different map regions (e.g., urban region vs. rural region) of a map to be rendered. Additionally, when data to be labeled change, or the user input or background is to be used to determine which points to label in personalizing a map, it may be difficult to pre-select the labels to display. Therefore there exists a need for an efficient and effective way to select labels to be displayed on a map region.